Silvers Rayleigh
| affiliation = Roger Pirates (former) | occupation = Coating Mechanic (current); First Mate (former); Pirate (former) | residence = Sabaody Archipelago | epithet = ; | age = 76 (debut) 78 (after timeskip) | jva = Keiichi Sonobe; Kazuyuki Sogabe (Young; Episode 8) | 4kids eva = David Willis | Funi eva = Bradford Hutson (Young) Bruce Carey (Adult) | birth = May 13th | bounty = Unknown }} Silvers Rayleigh, also known as the "Dark King", is the former first mate of the Roger Pirates, known as the "Right Hand of the Pirate King". He became a coating mechanic in Sabaody Archipelago at some point after Roger died and the crew was disbanded. He served as Luffy's mentor in the use of Haki during the two year timeskip. He is also the husband of Shakuyaku. Appearance Two of Rayleigh's most distinguishing traits are his round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw . He also has a scar over his right eye, which he has had for many years. The Dark King chooses to dress quite simply, usually just in a nearly plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. When out in public, he also seems to enjoy the cover of a large silver hooded cloak, though the hood is often down. Underneath these cloths, the old man's body is surprisingly built and very well-toned, a testament to his incredible strength. When he was younger, Rayleigh had strawberry blonde hair (black when first seen in the anime) clean cut, and had a moderate amount of facial hair. Over the years, as his hair whitened, he grew it out. He also grew a beard from his initial striped facial hair. Regardless of his age, Rayleigh is a muscular man with a broad chest and well built body. During his first appearance in Buggy's flashback, he was seen wearing a t-shirt with an ornately decorated collar, a motif that appeared even in the long coat he wore during the Edd War. He wore an orange shirt, light-brown spotted bermudas and simple sandals. He also has a silver-colored coat hanging from his shoulders. After the two year timeskip he now wears a black T-shirt as well as his silver hooded cloak. Gallery Personality Rayleigh is light hearted, casual, and fun loving, much like his captain Roger was. In the past, he was shown to have been impatient with the antics of the younger crew members, and took the position of crew disciplinarian very seriously. However, he has changed his personality in his older years, becoming much more relaxed even when training Luffy. Though he often has a serious air, Rayleigh enjoys going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and in unexpected ways, especially given his status and age. He often comments on his age and how his body "does not work the way it used to", much like Garp. Rayleigh is not often headstrong, looking before he leaps and taking time to plan ahead before taking action, although he does not hesitate to act if needs be. Even when entering into an unfortunate or unplanned situation such as engaging a Marine admiral in combat or having his ship sink in the Sea King infested waters of the Grand Line, Rayleigh remains completely calm, pushing forward through adversity with no hesitation. He, like Whitebeard, seem to enjoy talking about the past and its great times, as well as the good old days of their near bygone era. In spite of this, he appeared reluctant to get into the darker topic of the Void Century. He is typically open and talkative, such as when it came to the mysterious Void Century. He was willing to divulge the whole truth to Nico Robin if she wished, but she declined his offer. As stated by Shakky, he loves alcohol and women, which he proved when he is first introduced saving Keimi from being mistreated by Disco while holding a hip flask. He prefers to be called "Ray-San". Despite once being enemies with the Whitebeard Pirates, Rayleigh seems to have great respect for their captain, like Roger, and shed a tear for Whitebeard's passing. Relationships Roger Pirates Rayleigh's relationship with most of the Roger Pirates is unknown. However, he had a close relationship with his captain Gol D. Roger. He later became the first mate of the Oro Jackson, the ship of the man who would conquer the Grand Line and be crowned by the world as the Pirate King. Gol D. Roger Rayleigh had an incredibly close relationship with Roger, to the point where he was called 'partner' by the Pirate King. After the man gave himself to the Marines, Rayleigh was unable to bring himself to directly witness the execution of his closest friend. He toasted a drink to the man with both tears and laughter as the blades passed, and downed a glass as his first act in the Great Age of Piracy, the Age of Dreams. Buggy and Shanks Though Buggy was often punished by Silvers Rayleigh, he still has much respect for the former first mate of the crew. Some years ago, after Shanks saved Luffy from being eaten by the sea king, Shanks met Rayleigh in Sabaody Archipelago. He told him about a boy he met in East Blue, and after their conversation, Rayleigh was curious to meet Luffy. Crocus He seems to appreciate Crocus for maintaining the Pirate King's health during their voyage in the New World. Despite the doctor's brief time with them he considers him a valued crewmate and expressed a desire to see him again. Family Shakky Shakky is Rayleigh’s business partner and wife . He had gone missing for the previous six months before her introduction; however, she was not worried because she knew what Rayleigh is capable of. Upon meeting Luffy, she informed him of the other major pirates (the Eleven Supernovas) that have arrived on the island around the same time as him. She then told them that they might find Rayleigh at Sabaody Park. After the Straw Hat Pirates returned from the Human Auctioning House, where they found Rayleigh, he and the entire Straw Hat crew gathered at Shakky's bar. Rayleigh trusts her implicitly and he knows her qualities. With her deductions, Rayleigh managed to find Luffy after the war. Friends Hatchan Hatchan is well acquainted with Silvers Rayleigh, after saving the pirate from a shipwreck as a child. Since then, the two were on good terms, but Rayleigh disapproved of Hatchan joining Fisher Tiger's Sun Pirates. Straw Hat Pirates Rayleigh coated the Thousand Sunny for free after the Human Auctioning House incident. He also helped the Straw Hat Pirates against Kizaru. He found Luffy at Amazon Lily and, along with Jinbe, the three invaded Marineford so that Luffy could ring the Ox Bell. He taught Luffy how to properly use Haki over the course of a year and a half, then assisted in his escape from the Sabaody Archipelago. He also taught Nami the technicalities of sailing a coated ship. Monkey D. Luffy Ever since Rayleigh had heard about Luffy from Shanks, he had wanted to meet him face to face. When Luffy found him on the Sabaody Archipelago, he was excited about hearing stories about Gol D. Roger. The more they talked, the more amused Rayleigh felt as he compared Luffy's demeanor to his old captain. He, like Shakky, has great expectations for him. After the war had ended, he swam across the Calm Belt to reach Amazon Lily, Luffy had been recuperating from his injuries and from the loss of Ace. From there, he helped Luffy break into Marineford with Jinbe in order for him to send the secret message to his crew. Rayleigh also mentored Luffy on how to master all three different forms of Haki he possessed. After the 2 year timeskip, it is apparent that both of them became close from their training together. As he headed towards Thousand Sunny, Luffy shouted to Rayleigh that he would become the Pirate King, leaving Rayleigh with a smile and tears in his eyes. Rayleigh himself later proudly proclaimed Luffy as his pupil to the Marines. When Luffy set sail, Rayleigh compared his late captain to Luffy, claiming that destiny is slowly but surely taking shape, and that Luffy has become a man well fit to wear that Straw Hat. Jinbe Rayleigh also seems to have developed a friendship with the former Shichibukai, Jinbe. At first Jinbe could not believe his eyes when he saw Rayleigh in Amazon Lily. He took part in stealing a marine ship, circling around Marineford, and the ringing of the Ox Bell. Boa Hancock Due to her hellish experience with the first man she ever saw, the one who painfully burned the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon onto her back, Hancock has a bitter hatred towards all men. Rayleigh, who helped Hancock and her sisters return to Amazon Lily after escaping, is one of the only two known exceptions to this hatred (the other being Luffy). While her sisters were shocked to see Silvers Rayleigh on Amazon Lily, Hancock remained single-minded about Luffy, only realizing later that Rayleigh was there. Hancock also permitted him to stay in Amazon Lily. Later, after parting ways with Jinbe, Hancock took Luffy and Rayleigh to Rusukaina Island for Luffy's special training. She said she would bring food for Luffy every day from Amazon Lily. When Rayleigh told her that no women would be allowed on the island during Luffy's training, she was furious, but calmed down when Rayleigh told her that it was all for Luffy's own good. Gloriosa (Elder Nyon) Gloriosa is good friends with Rayleigh and Shakky. Rayleigh is one of the few (if not only) people who refer to her with her birth name, Gloriosa. Before her return to Amazon Lily, Gloriosa lived with Rayleigh and Shakky on Sabaody Archipelago while sheltering the Gorgon Sisters after their escape from the World Nobles. Enemies World Government Rayleigh is an enemy of the World Government. He is one of the few people who know the true history. He was willing to tell Robin about the Void Century, but he was interrupted by her. The Government considers such people as a great threat. Marines In the past Rayleigh along with the other Roger Pirates encountered several Marines, especially Monkey D. Garp. The fact that he was a member of one of the strongest pirate crew made him a formidable enemy of the Marines. When Rayleigh fought Kizaru, he told him that if he were to get rid of his wanted poster, he could go into a peaceful retirement. This means that Rayleigh has an active bounty; the amount has yet to be revealed. Kizaru replied that Rayleigh's bounty cannot simply be forgotten, as being a pirate carries the crimes throughout the entire life, especially a Roger Pirate. Whitebeard Pirates As a member of the Roger Pirates, Rayleigh made a rivalry with the Whitebeard Pirates. Nevertheless, as with his captain, Rayleigh has great respect for Edward Newgate, and even shed a tear for the man's death at the pinnacle of the Battle of Marineford. Chinjao Chinjao apparently holds a grudge against Rayleigh, as when Luffy reveals Rayleigh is the one who taught him Haki, Chinjao expressed displeasure at knowing that the Pirate King's right hand still lives. Other Trafalgar Law Despite the brief meeting between the two it appears they have a neutral relationship with each other. He politely greets him and thanks Law for treating Luffy. The Surgeon of Death appears to have deduced Rayleigh's motive to find Luffy on Amazon Lily. Abilities and Powers In his younger days with Gol D. Roger, Rayleigh commanded the rest of Roger's crew as his first mate. He would do several duties while supervising the rest of the crew. Amongst these duties was disciplining the young apprentices Buggy and Shanks over their constant arguing about pointless things, such as which of the two polar regions is the colder one. After Gol D. Roger's crew disbanded, Rayleigh became a coating mechanic in Sabaody. He specializes in coating ships with Yarukiman resin, a process which enables ships to travel to Fishman Island. Rayleigh is extremely powerful, easily one of the strongest characters introduced. Shakky vouches for his strength by saying that he is "100 times stronger than all of you boys", referring to the Eleven Supernovas. Furthermore, when Vice Admiral Garp was informed Rayleigh may be on Sabaody Archipelago, he told his men not to confront him nor should Fleet Admiral Sengoku be informed. Garp reasoned that the Marines should not confront two legends, Whitebeard and Rayleigh at the same time. Due to his phenomenal strength, he was able to fight Admiral Kizaru equally. However, Rayleigh himself has admitted that he is not as young as he used to be, and can tire in battle. This may mean when he was in the prime of his strength he may have been even stronger than when he matched Kizaru, a true testament to his strength. Jinbe, a former Shichibukai who was used to seeing Whitebeard, was later shocked to see Rayleigh in person. Eustass Kid himself even states that Rayleigh was "a legend". Another glimpse of his strength is seen when he seemingly snatches off Keimi's exploding slave collar and tosses it into the air before it could self destruct. Rayleigh is well-documented for his cunning: he has managed to evade the grasp of the expansive World Government for over 20 years now, and had quickly learned to exploit the slave-trading business on Sabaody Archipelago for personal gain (getting himself caught and sold to a wealthy bidder, before escaping and robbing his "master"). Calm and level-headed at virtually all times, he was the individual to break up arguments and disputes aboard the "Oro Jackson", as first mate and the right-hand man to Gol D. Roger himself. Rayleigh knows the "True History" of the world from his time with Roger. However, he has also stated that, as a pirate crew lacking the knowledge of scholars of Ohara's caliber, they could have interpreted that information differently than the Ohara scholars. Another noticeable trait of Rayleigh's is his incredible perceptive and deduction capability. This is shown when he was (within a matter of moments) easily able to deduce what had happened after ending up at the slave auction stage on the Sabaody Archipelago. Rayleigh is also an expert in the coating business, with his current line of profit performing such operations for various pirate ships heading down to Fishman Island, as well as understanding the mechanics of the deep-sea currents. Physical Abilities Rayleigh has tremendous physical strength despite his elderly age. He is powerful enough to kill several Sea Kings with his bare hands while swimming in the Calm Belt. In the anime, he could throw bullets with extreme force and accuracy, able to destroy cannon balls fired at him. He has shown to be extremely fast with extraordinary reflexes. When removing Keimi's exploding collar, he patiently calculated the time when the collar released itself and quickly tossed it away before it detonated. He could intercept Kizaru's attack when the Admiral was about to kill Roronoa Zoro without Kizaru noticing, and also managed to keep up with his light enhanced speed. Though tarnished by age, Rayleigh still has an enormous amount of stamina, as he was able to swim to Amazon Lily from another ocean and was also still able to kill a number of Sea Kings despite swimming such a long distance. Swordsmanship He is also a tremendously powerful and skilled swordsman, though he claimed to have degraded in skill somewhat from his younger and healthier days. Like Zoro, he could create extremely powerful compressed air slashes as shown when he cut the ground with ease to prevent the Marines chasing after Luffy. Rayleigh combines Busoshoku Haki with his swordmanship, allowing him to fight equivalently with Kizaru, who himself is a highly skilled swordsman wielding his Ama no Murakumo light energy sword and also managed to cut and draw blood from Kizaru's face, who is a Logia user. Haki Rayleigh is able to utilize Haki the same way Shanks, Luffy and Whitebeard can. He is able to use all 3 types of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, and Haoshoku Haki. Rayleigh is also shown to possess great mastery of Haki, and made use of all three types while teaching Luffy about them, and training him in the basics. Haoshoku Haki Rayleigh has mastered Haoshoku Haki to the extent that he can render a specific target completely unconscious. He is able to do this without adversely affecting anybody else near the initial target. He disabled an entire hall room of hostiles with this power, save for the Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates. Rayleigh later commented that the pirates still standing were no ordinary rookies. Only very strong and determined individuals can resist from being knocked unconscious. One of Trafalgar Law's crewmen was very close to being knocked out, and even Law and Eustass Kid were sweating slightly after enduring the blast. Busoshoku Haki Rayleigh has an extremely high level of skill in Busoshoku Haki, allowing him to effectively bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user and touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides as seen when he used Busoshoku Haki to kick and redirect an attack from Admiral Kizaru. While teaching Luffy the basics of Haki, Rayleigh could deflect a giant elephant's stomp and cause significant damage to the elephant with only the sheer force of his Busoshoku Haki, whereas Luffy's Gear Second Enhanced attack could not deal any damage at all, and also hurting Luffy with a Haki-imbued flick to demonstrate his the capabilities of Haki. Overall, Rayleigh's immense proficiency in Busoushoku Haki allows him to use it for devastating offense. Kenbunshoku Haki Rayleigh is highly proficient in Kenbunshoku Haki, able to sense the emotions and nature of others. He could also use it to sense the strength of others on a wide scale. This was shown when Rayleigh used this Haki to sense that there were five hundred creatures on Rusukaina who were stronger than Luffy at that time. Rayleigh also used Kenbunshoku Haki to expertly dodge an elephant's attack with his eyes closed. The incredible mastery Rayleigh has over this kind of Haki is also shown by the fact that he can sense people all over the island he is currently on while most people can sense only in their immediate vicinity. Weapons Rayleigh possesses a double-edge straight sword, with a cross hilt and a large round pommel, roughly half as long as his body height. Combined with his Busoshoku Haki and sword skills, he can fight equivalently with a Logia enhanced Kizaru. During his attack against the Marines who tried to chase down Luffy after the timeskip, he switched to using a katana. History Past Before Roger formed his crew, Rayleigh met Roger after he stole a ship due to his house burning down and needing a place to live. Roger said that it was a fated meeting and asked Rayleigh to join him. At first Rayleigh declined, but some time later, he formed a bond with Roger and became his first mate. In the New World, at Edd War, Buggy panicked at the potential conflict between two infamous pirate crews: the Roger Pirates and the Golden Lion Pirates. Rayleigh was present, and he held Buggy back, telling him not to worry. When Roger rejected Shiki's offer to become his right hand man, Rayleigh was seen preparing for battle along with the other Roger Pirates. A battle between the two crews ensued, and a change in the weather allowed the Roger Pirates to sink half of Shiki's ships. Twenty-six years before the start of the story, Roger fell ill from an incurable disease, leading the Roger Pirates to take one final journey together. They ventured into the Grand Line together and conquered it. A year before his death, Roger disbanded the crew in secret and one by one the crew disappeared. Before he handed himself over to the Marines, Roger told Rayleigh that "He would not die". Unwilling to watch the execution of his closest friend, Rayleigh toasted a drink to the man with a laugh as the blades passed, and downed a glass as his first act in the Great Age of Piracy, the Age of Dreams. Rayleigh stated that he laughed (and cried, and drank) nonetheless upon hearing the message Roger had left the world. Some time later, Rayleigh was saved by a young Hatchan from drowning in a shipwreck. Since then, Rayleigh has been on good terms with Hachi. He, along with Shakuyaku and Nyon, also helped protect the Gorgon Sisters after their escape from slavery from the World Nobles. Eventually, Rayleigh became a coating mechanic on Sabaody Archipelago and at some point married with Shakuyaku . He had been missing for six months prior to Luffy's arrival on the archipelago. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Finished at the bar, Luffy's group headed out to look for Rayleigh. Shakky saw them off, informing them that although the Marines are aware of some of the big names on the island, they have their hands full with another matter and gave one last warning not to make a big scene before they head out. At a Marine base, a Marine reported to Garp that Rayleigh is being sold at the auction house. Garp commented that the pirate is probably selling himself to pay off a gambling debt. He also told the Marine reporting to him not to mention this to anyone else and that he will take care of it. Garp explained that Rayleigh is not to be underestimated just because of his age, and many good men could be hurt or worse if handled the wrong way. When the manager, Disco, mistreated the newly arrived Keimi, Rayleigh used Haoshoku Haki to knock Disco out. The giant in a cage with him noted this and asked him who he was, which Rayleigh shrugged off, saying he was just an old man. Rayleigh eventually broke out of his cell along with the giant. He revealed that he only had himself put up for auction to eventually rob whoever bought him. As the guards stood there in shock, confused as to what they should do about this new development, Rayleigh spotted Hatchan and asked what he doing there. Upon seeing Keimi, however, he connected the dots before using another burst of Haoshoku Haki on the guards, knocking them all out. Rayleigh spotted Luffy, commenting that he has been waiting to meet him. Rayleigh managed to remove the collar from Keimi and threw it aside before it explodes without the need for a key, much to the astonishment of the Straw Hats and to the annoyance of Franky who had just found the keys; he threw them to the remaining slaves to free themselves. Rayleigh apologized to Kid and Law for the blast from earlier, though remarked that they can not be normal if they managed to survive it. Both brushed it off, rather amazed to have run into the "Dark King" himself. Rayleigh replied that he is merely a simple coater now and warned not to use the former title as he would prefer to live a peaceful life. He checked on Hachi and thanked the Straw Hats for saving him before telling the group that they should leave. However, the Marines had the place surrounded, and demanded that they release the World Nobles. Rayleigh is next seen running away carrying Hatchan on his back with Franky close behind when they escaped from the Auction house, later arriving at Shakky's Rip-off Bar to meet up with the Straw Hats. After they arrived, they talked with Rayleigh, and he revealed his connection to Gol D. Roger; much to their surprise. Rayleigh also revealed how he met Hachi; the fishman had saved Rayleigh's life when he was a child, and they had remained friends till Hachi joined Fisher Tiger's crew, the Sun Pirates, and then remained in Arlong's crew after the Sun Pirates disbanded, which Rayleigh seemed to disapprove of. After conversing a while Sanji raised the question of how Rayleigh still could be alive if Roger's crew were captured; Rayleigh revealed that Roger actually turned himself in. The government just made it seem he was conquered to show their strength to the public. Rayleigh went on to explain that four years before he was executed, Roger contracted an incurable disease. His crew had came across Crocus at the entrance of the Grand Line and asked him to join him on his final journey to keep his disease in check. Finally after three years they had managed to conquer the Grand Line. This surprised the Straw Hats, Brook especially, since Crocus did reveal to them he was a pirate doctor for a time. Rayleigh even told them that the reason Crocus joined was to find a certain pirate crew, which the Straw Hats reason must have been the Rumbar Pirates, bringing tears to Brook's eyes. Rayleigh continued, telling that after they conquered the sea, Roger was dubbed the Pirate King. However the title was meaningless since he was about to die. But Roger enjoyed it anyway through parties and fighting as a way to cope with the future. Eventually Roger disbanded his crew who silently went their separate ways, fates unknown. The Dark King talked about the last time he saw Roger, the words they shared and how he felt the day of the execution, and added that normally he would not have told the crew any of this. His old apprentice Shanks had spoke of a young boy in East Blue with the same fire and personality as their captain, and had even passed on his hat to him. On a lighter note, Rayleigh congratulated Luffy for making it this far into the Grand Line and offered to do the coating job for free, much to the Straw Hats' pleasure. Robin spoke up and asked about the Void Century, explaining to Rayleigh her findings from the Poneglyph in Skypiea. Rayleigh replied that he did indeed find out the history of it, but advised that she continue looking for it on her own; he explained that if he told her at present, she would not be prepared for it nor have the strength and resources necessary to truly take advantage of the information. Robin politely refused the information. Rayleigh expressed sorrow that Ohara was destroyed, noting that Clover was a truly wise man, but perhaps he and the other archeologists were too hasty in trying to arrive at the truth. In regards to Roger using the lost Poneglyph script on the Shandoran Belfry, he cryptically stated that Roger could simply hear the voice of all things. Usopp lept up and asked Robin if she really would let an opportunity to know the truth like this slip by, and started to question Rayleigh about One Piece. Luffy angrily interjected, demanding that the mystery of the treasure's true form or even existence remain hidden, since as countless pirates risk their lives just to search for it, to know removes the adventure. He threatened to quit being a pirate if any of the crew asks Rayleigh about it, adding that he does not want to go on a boring adventure. Usopp apologized for his actions, before Rayleigh asked Luffy if he can really conquer the Grand Line. Luffy replied that he does not really intend to conquer it, but that the person with the most freedom in the ocean would be the Pirate King. This brought a smile to Rayleigh's and Shakky's faces, seeing the unmistakable likeness to Roger in Luffy just as Shanks saw. Rayleigh told the crew he will have their ship coated in three days, and to avoid trouble until then. Rayleigh appeared after the Straw Hats were confronted by Sentomaru and a Pacifista, saving Roronoa Zoro from death by redirecting Kizaru's kick. Kizaru greeted the "Dark King" while Rayleigh told him not to pluck the budding pirates since their era is just beginning. When Kizaru moved to chase the escaping Zoro, Usopp and Brook with "Yata no Kagami", Rayleigh drew a sword and cut the beam of light, stopping Kizaru in his tracks. The two engaged in a sword fight, Kizaru using a sword of light, where Rayleigh managed to draw blood by cutting Kizaru's cheek. Despite fighting evenly with Kizaru, he is only one man, and even he is unable to prevent the Straw Hats from being overpowered by PX-1 and Sentomaru while busy. After Bartholomew Kuma arrived and transported Zoro far away with his powers, he told Rayleigh something the Dark King is unwilling to believe—that he is an officer of the Revolutionary Army and that he wishes to let the Straw Hats escape - before he sent the rest of the crew to distant islands. Marineford Arc While Whitebeard's death was aired at Sabaody, Rayleigh, who had escaped Kizaru's arrest, watched from afar while drinking. He remarked that Whitebeard was finally dead with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Post-War Arc After the war, Rayleigh set off on a ship to Amazon Lily. However before he could even reach to the Calm Belt, his ship sank in a storm and thus forced him to swim the rest of the way to the island. He killed several Sea Kings when he was getting closer to the shore of the island, something which surprised and almost frightened the Heart Pirates who were watching from the shore. When he got to the shore, he remembered Trafalgar Law from the Sabaody Archipelago, and told them he thought Luffy was on the island. He saw Luffy and Jinbe coming toward him. When Luffy asked about his crew, Rayleigh said he doubted they were all back yet. After telling Luffy that Law said to take it easy for another two weeks, he proceeded to greet Nyon, Boa Hancock, and her sisters, whom he had met 13 years ago; he had protected them when they had escaped from the Celestial Dragons. Elder Nyon is an old friend of his, and Rayleigh passed on a message from Shakky. He reassured them that the Marines would not even think to look for Luffy on Amazon Lily, and that he was completely safe there. Rayleigh recalled what Kuma whispered to him back on the archipelago. He explained that Kuma told him the general direction in which he sent Luffy, which happened to lead right to Amazon Lily. After going back through the events of the war with Shakky, she was able to surmise (correctly on all three accounts) that Boa Hancock was hiding Luffy on her home island, that she was doing so out of love for Luffy, and also as a means of hiding him from the Marines. Rayleigh commented that a woman's intuition was a truly frightening thing. He said he would get to the main reason he came to find Luffy. Rayleigh asked him if he wanted to return to Sabaody, and Luffy replied yes. Rayleigh reminded him of what happened there before, saying that gathering his crew there again would lead to the same result as before. He started to propose an idea he has to Luffy, giving him the choice of rejecting it if he so chooses. He infiltrated Marineford with Luffy and Jinbe and took part in stealing a Marine ship and circling Marineford once with it. He was seen on the Kuja Pirates' ship with two Kuja pirates pulling on his cheek. He told Luffy that his crew most likely got the meaning of his message, due to its abnormal nature, and said that he had a hunch that the others would understand the message. He and Luffy went to Rusukaina for special training. Rayleigh told Hancock that none of the Kujas are allowed on the island during the training and tells her that if she is worried then she should pray for Luffy. Once the Kuja Pirates are gone, Rayleigh began Luffy's training by mentioning that the island was once inhabited, but the chaotic climate changes and the ferocious nature of the wildlife eventually killed all the natives. As a wild elephant came charging at them, Rayleigh explained the basic concepts of Haki, using the elephant as a demonstration for them. Rayleigh told Luffy that there are three kinds of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, and Haoshoku Haki. He used Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge the elephant's attack and used Busoshoku Haki to repel the elephant. When Luffy started to understand Haki, Rayleigh subdued the elephant using the Haoshoku Haki. The two began training on the island. Luffy realized that he has seen these techniques before in some form or another during his adventures. Rayleigh hoped to use those two years to teach him the basics of controlling the different types of Haki, as it would take longer with a normal person. The two began training on the island. During the Timeskip During Luffy's training, he developed Gear Fourth. Luffy asked Rayleigh on how to improve its attack power, and Rayleigh warned him about the consequences of using this technique. Return to Sabaody Arc Rayleigh returned to Sabaody Archipelago half a year before Luffy. He was seen again in Shakky's bar commenting on how strong the Straw Hat pirates have become. He also finished coating the Thousand Sunny. Rayleigh met Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp on the Thousand Sunny. He informed them that Luffy had arrived on the island and is about to teach Nami on how to operate a coated ship. He told her to move the ship to Grove 42 and to wait until everyone assembled, saying it was finally time to restart. Rayleigh went to Grove 46 to check up on Luffy. He also commented on how Luffy strengthened his haki. After Luffy had declared that he would be the Pirate King, Rayleigh was shown smiling with tears in his eyes. As the Marines begin their pursuit, Rayleigh drew a line on the ground with his sword and warned the Marines not to cross it, declaring that Luffy is his student. By doing so, he bought some extra time for the Straw Hat pirates to escape to Fishman Island. Once the Straw Hats left, he revealed in a conversation with Shakky that a previous owner of Luffy's straw hat was in fact, Roger. After reminiscing about the day he first met Roger, Rayleigh started tearing up, and commented that Luffy is a man worthy of that hat. Rayleigh added that it is not a bad idea to live a little longer. From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc While reading the news of the Straw Hats' new bounties after the events at Dressrosa, Rayleigh was seen gambling. Major Battles *Roger Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates (several off-screen) *Roger Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates *Silvers Rayleigh vs. Admiral Kizaru *Silvers Rayleigh vs. numerous Sea Kings *Silvers Rayleigh vs. a giant elephant *Silvers Rayleigh vs. Marines Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, when a younger Rayleigh's glasses were briefly seen, they had a circular shape. In the anime initially, they had an oblong shape. In the same flashback in the anime, his scar is missing, presumably because the scar is difficult to see in the manga. Also, Rayleigh's hair was black instead of the strawberry blonde seen in later flashbacks. This changing of a character's design to a more generic one occurs several times in the series, notably with Marco. Rayleigh mentioning his second suggestion to Luffy was not in the manga. In the manga, Rayleigh is the only one who fights the elephant. It was never shown in the manga how Luffy, Jinbe and Rayleigh got back into Marineford. In the anime Luffy's actions in Marineford are seen, though in the manga they were only explained later. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' Trivia *His name is similar to John Silver from Treasure Island and Sir Walter Raleigh, an English 16th-century explorer and privateer. It should be noted that Sir Walter Raleigh's name has been spelled in over forty different ways, in which also includes the spelling "Rayleigh" (note; the "y" would actually be pronounced as "i"). *It is possible that his name is related to the phenomenon known as Rayleigh Scattering. In particular, when fighting Kizaru, Rayleigh was shown to be able to 'scatter' Kizaru's light attacks, which is a visual pun on Rayleigh Scattering, which involves the scattering of light. *When Rayleigh fought Kizaru, he told him that if he were to get rid of his wanted poster, he could go into a peaceful retirement. This means that Rayleigh has an active bounty; the amount has yet to be revealed. *Silver is traditionally considered the next most valuable metal after gold, and as the first mate, Silvers Rayleigh was the second highest ranked man in the crew after the captain, Gol D. Roger also known as Gold Roger. **There is a theme of rare metals among the senior members of the Roger Pirates, as another member is named Scopper Gaban, as in "copper". *Rayleigh and Coby share the same birthday. *He is the first former pirate known to still have an active bounty. *In the 5th fan poll, Rayleigh ranked 32nd. SBS-Based Trivia *When Shanks and Buggy were first revealed to be part of Roger's crew, a fan asked Oda in a SBS question if the man that scolded them was a subordinate captain under Roger that commanded the ship they were sailing on, or even a high ranking officer. Without giving away Rayleigh's name at the time, Oda responded that this man was none other than the first mate of Roger's crew. Oda also stated in his response that since he had set this fact in stone from the very start, he told Toei Animation that when they adapt Buggy's flashback for the anime, Buggy and Shanks should not refer to Rayleigh as Captain in the anime. References Site Navigation ca:Silvers Rayleigh de:Silvers Rayleigh it:Silvers Rayleigh zh:冥王 席爾巴斯·雷利 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:First Mates Category:Roger Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Mechanics Category:Former Slaves Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Flashback Introduction